


roller coaster

by StMackerel, TTUBlNl



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomkai is mentioned in like one sentence, Extremely light angst, Kinda fluff, M/M, Soobin reads minds that’s all you need to know, im sorry don’t read this, the ending is cheesy with a side of cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StMackerel/pseuds/StMackerel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTUBlNl/pseuds/TTUBlNl
Summary: They weren’t the most memorable things to hear, yet it’s what Soobin heard from his bandmates every day.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	roller coaster

_The movie wasn’t that amazing_

They weren’t the most memorable things to hear, yet it’s what Soobin heard from his bandmates every day.

Soobin realized very early in his life that he was different. Learning that in fact, no, the other kids in his kindergarten class could not hear the thoughts of others. They couldn’t know what others were thinking, they couldn’t magically fathom the answer to problems because they heard the teacher thinking about what it was.  
It was a blessing and a burden, involuntarily hearing everyone’s thoughts. It was near impossible to surprise him, or in general keep many secrets. It caused many to push him away, after all, who would want a friend that knew every little thing about you, especially against your own will?

Which is why Soobin keeps his odd ability a secret, even to his fellow bandmates, who can’t help but wonder why he always seems to know exactly what they’re thinking, but they brushed it off as some type of “leader instinct”.

His ability often lead to awkward situations, such as how he always got startled when a member walked into a quiet room thinking loud thoughts. Hell, he’s even tried to tell Taehyun about his power, but it was evident the boy thought Soobin was playing some elaborate joke.

And of course there was also the occasional overshare thought, where out of nowhere he could hear things like Kai’s muffled voice wandering on about how good of a kisser Beomgyu would be. He would always giggle at thoughts like that, despite the confusion of the others as to why their leader is snickering at nothing.

However, out of every awkward situation, he was definitely _not_ prepared for whatever this was.

He was talking with Yeonjun about a movie they recently watched, until he heard one of Yeonjun’s intrusive thoughts _He has such a big crush on me, why hasn’t he asked me out to a movie date yet?_

And the thought completely halted his words.

**He knew?**

**  
** Soobin thought his maybe-sorta-big crush on Yeonjun was a more private thing, he could keep things professional with the boy, it wasn’t like he was the biggest giggling mess around him. There’s no way it could be obvious.

Was it?

Did everyone else know and he thought he was keeping the best secret in the world?

A sudden realization washed over him. Is this how everyone else felt around him? Like they could be seen through no matter what?

He felt empathetic for anyone he’s ever talked to, how must they feel, their thoughts on full display to him?

“Um... Soobin?”

Yeonjun asked, pulling him out of his spiral. “I- um.. yeah- I mean uh. What?” “Everything ok? You fell silent for a second” “Yeah- it’s.. I’m- I’m good yeah just uh zoned out for a minute”

It was a total lie, he prayed Yeonjun bought it until, _He’s lying, but why?_

Oh come on!

He felt like his awkwardness was on display for the world, he wished he could just disappear, maybe just stop hearing this boy’s thoughts. He covered his face with his hands on instinct.

“Binnie I know something’s wrong, what happened, did I say something? You can tell me”

Binnie

Oh god, that pet named turned Soobin into a blushing mess, he doesn’t think he can handle this.

“Binnieeee”

Are you kidding me?

It’s like Yeonjun knew what he was doing, Soobin hated it, but he can’t quite do much when he’s huddled like a turtle and as red as a cherry, and when ohmygodheswrappinghisarmsaroundme.

He felt so strange, like he wanted to push him off and run away and live off the grid the rest of his life, but at the same time, he wanted him to keep his arms around him for just about the rest of eternity. 

“If you don’t run away I can promise the latter”

Did- Did Yeonjun just read his mind?

“Yeah I did”

Well.... does Yeonjun like him back in the first place?

“Yeah,

I do”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fic ever in like 6 years please go easy on me


End file.
